mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Complacency of the Learned
Zazzerpan Should we mention Zazzerpan? I find it a bit interesting that his full name is Zazzerpan the Learned, and Zazzerpan is a character in the book. I also wanted to note the obvious connection that Zazzerpan in the book is an elder, and the Zazzerpan statue (If based on anything) depicts an elderly looking man. 07:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Authorship Roxy's mom, eh? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003749 ClericofMadness (talk) I am not sure what exactly you are trying to say here. This article is about CotL in the post-scratch universe, the actual published book, writen by Roxy's Mom (who is genetically identical to Rose). It's not about Rose's wizzard fiction draft of the same name which is presumably very similar but not identical to this story. I suppose this article should mention that Rose was in process of writing a similar story and link to Rose's journals. 21:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) B1 and B2 versions So we have been treating the versions written by Rose and by her post-scratch counterpart fairly differently, most believing that they are similar, but different stories, mostly based off Rose's one apparently being about the trolls, and her post-scratch counterpart's one being about and the Condesce. But on re-reading the parts involving both versions I realised that they might not actually be that different and that we may have some restructuring we need to do. Here's what I've got from going back over these parts: Zazzerpan and his Complacency was himself and 11 contemporaries (backed by both the B1 and B2 versions). The Complacency had a number of child disciples (B1 and B2 agree) of which there were 12 (only the B1 version gives the number as 12, the B2 version never gives a number). These disciples ended up rebelling against the Complacency (again, both the B1 and B2 versions match up), under the leadership of Calmasis (only the B2 version). Basically they are the same thing, as for the differences, well, there is no evidence they exist, while the B1 version gives us the number of disciples, Roxy simply doesn't mention it, it might be different, it might not be, we have no idea, but given that the B1 version has the same amount Complacency members and disciples (12 each), and Roxy does mention that there were 12 Complacency members we have little reason to suspect the B2 version was different than "well maybe it was different". And the same thing for Calmasis, the bit of the B1 version that we see is just the Complacency discussing whether the disciples have rebelled or not, the disciples aren't introduced, let alone the leader the leader of the rebellion seen or discussed. Roxy mentions that the disciple was Calmasis, because Roxy is giving a general overview of the story, there is nothing saying Calmasis is or isn't the leader in the B1 version. I mean we can make guesses of hypothetical differences, but as far as we know they aren't really there. So yeah I think we might need to do a bit of restructuring. - The Light6 (talk) 04:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :That would probably be beneficial to do then. And on another note, thank you so freaking much. I couldn't follow the story at all until you explained it here. 05:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I couldn't follow it either, I had to keep reading it over and over again, while going back between the two versions until I was able to piece this together. On another note, The Learned and the disciples in general should probably both get their own character sections. Or maybe... Hold on I am going to update the characters' section, feel free to comment once I finish. - The Light6 (talk) 05:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC)